Born from Fire
by SimFlyer
Summary: First chapter of the re write is up, Its called Child of fire: Born from the ashes.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N. This is just something that i thought up while at work on the night shift. I know i have changed so much of both worlds but for my story it is needed. Just so you know i do not own either Naruto or Harry Potter, so please don't treat this as a professional piece of literature and enjoy._

**Child of Fire**

**Chapter 1.**

The Mangekyo Sharingan is probably the goal of all Uchiha aspiring to power. What is little known is the truth of the youngest brother of the pair that first discovered this amazing ocular power. His name was Izuna Uchiha, younger brother to Madara Uchiha and was second in command of the powerful and respected Uchiha clan. Both brothers were very talented and with the help of their Mangekyo rose to the top ranks among shinobi. What is unknown is what happened to Izuna after his brother had taken his eyes to obtain the Eternal Mangekyo. Filled with shame at letting his most powerful tool be taken from him, Izuna left the hidden continent known as the Elemental countries and started a new life in a country in Europe known as England.

With great difficulty, Izuna managed to locate in a small town called Hogsmead. Knowing he was thought to be dead Izuna forgot that he was ever once a shinobi and started to build himself a life here among the strange folk that called themselves Wizards. Due to his still young age of fifteen, Izuna took a low paying job in a book shop owned by a very wealthy and nice man by the name of Harrison Potter. Eventually Harrison and his wife took a shining to young Izuna and due to his wife's inability to bare a child of her own, he was adopted into the family. After the adoption he changed his name to Charlus to show thanks to his new adoptive parents and take the name of a previous head of family.

Having had magical implants to replace the powerful eyes taken by his former brother, Charlus Potter was tutored in magic and managed to get by and fool people by manipulating his chakra to mimic that of a wizard's magical power. He was not know as a super powerful wizard but managed to come across as a passable wizard. Transferring into Hogwarts as a sixth year student Izuna or Charlus as he was known managed to create a nice and comfortable life and finally meet his future wife Dorea Black.

After graduating and getting married, Charlus and his wife had a son named James. Many years later while James was at school, and due to not having practised or trained any of his shinobi skills since coming here Charlus and his wife Dorea were caught off guard and Murdered in their home by a man who would come to destroy almost their entire family. No one in either the wizzarding world or the Elemental Countries would ever know what happened to Izuna Uchiha.

_A/N. Let me know what you think, but please no flamers! If you don't like just forget you ever read it. Cheers SimFlyer._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N. This is just something that i thought up while at work on the night shift. I know i have changed so much of both worlds but for my story it is needed. Just so you know i do not own either Naruto or Harry Potter, so please don't treat this as a professional piece of literature and enjoy._

**Child of Fire**

**Chapter 2.**

Sitting at his desk in his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore was lamenting over the loss of more friends that very night. Earlier that evening one of his many trinkets started emitting violent black smoke and a high pitch screeching noise, alerting him to the collapse of the protective wards at the Potter residence in Godrics Hollow.

Immediately sending Hagrid to investigate while he gathered the rest of the order of the Phoenix to check on the other family he had under his protection, Dumbledore was interrupted by the shrill screech of another of his trinkets that monitored the health of one Harry Potter, fearing the worst he sent his trusted companion Fawkes the phoenix to help then ran strait to the gates of Hogwarts and apparated away to see for himself what had happened.

Arriving at the edge of the Potter manor in Godrics Hollow, Albus Dumbledore was meet with the sight of a downed Rubius Hagrid being attacked by six Death Eaters and next to his large body was his bonded familiar in his re-birthed chick form. Jumping strait into action and rather quickly subduing four of the attackers before the other two escaped, Dumbledore made his way over to Hagrid to find out what had happened.

Finding Hagrid barely standing and inconsolable he managed to get the important information from him before sending him back to Hogwarts by portkey. According to Hagrid he had arrived and found the third floor of the large manor house on fire, upon entering he discovered the dead bodies of James and Lilly Potter and the robes and wand of the Dark Lord. What was more amazing was that young Harry, the only son of James and Lilly was perfectly fine. As soon as he had gathered the child and the wand he made his way from the manor and started his way back to Hogwarts, only to be attacked by followers of said Dark Lord. Struggling to fend them off without the use of magic, Hagrid was helped with the arrival of Fawkes. Immediately handing over young Harry to be taken quickly away, Hagrid began to shield the Phoenix and child but as Fawkes was flaming away he was hit with a stray curse. Harry disappeared in a flash of light while the Phoenix burst into flames and fell to the ground in a pile of ash.

Picking up Fawkes and putting the baby chick into his pocked Dumbledore could not help but worry as all scans he cast came back with only three apparition signatures and one portkey. He identified the portkey signature as the one he gave Hagrid and the three apparition traces as his and the two Death Eaters that escaped. Looking up to the night sky all the great Albus Dumbledore could do was hope that the newly named saviour of the wizzarding world was safe.

Having just escaped the ANBU that were chasing him from the village hidden in the leaves Kohona, Itachi Uchiha was brought to an abrupt halt and a flash of black flame appeared directly infront of him. Cautiously moving closer to investigate he was brought to an abrupt halt as laying on the ground infront of him was a small child with blood all over his face. Picking up the child and wiping the blood off, Itachi was startled as the child opened his eyes to look up at him. Looking directly back were two red eyes with a single tomoe in each eye. Wrapping the child in his cloak Itachi made his way to a hidden Uchiha hideout on the border of Fire and Tea countries.

_A/N. Let me know what you think, but please no flamers! If you don't like just forget you ever read it. Cheers SimFlyer._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N. This is just something that i thought up while at work on the night shift. I know i have changed so much of both worlds but for my story it is needed. Just so you know i do not own either Naruto or Harry Potter, so please don't treat this as a professional piece of literature and enjoy._

**Child of Fire**

**Chapter 3.**

Five year old Hinoko Uchiha was standing in the middle of the dam that was next to his home. He lived with his adopted older brother Itachi in a clan hideout that was all but forgotten. From a young age he had been trained by Itachi to be a shinobi, and for someone his age he was good. Better than good he was excellent, his brother had said that if he was in a school of just prodigies then he would make them look average. Perhaps below average. Already at five years old he had a fully formed three tomoe Sharingan that was more potent than even Itachi's standard Sharingan. Itachi had refused to tell him about the Mangekyo that he possessed because it was a fatal trap that the Uchiha were cursed to fall too.

Standing in the middle of the Dam with two kunai in hand with wire attached, Hinoko was practising catching fish without the use of his bloodline. The reflecting light off the surface made it hard for him to track the fish properly but Itachi had said it was an excellent way to improve his awareness without relying on his Sharingan too much. Too anyone looking he would have looked like a statue standing in the middle of the water, as he was completely still, when all of a sudden his arms flew out from his sides sending his kunai into the water. Pulling back on the attached wires with a flick of his wrists Hinoko was rewarded with two speared fish and a clapping Itachi.

"Well done Hinoko, your speed and sense of awareness is getting better each day. Sometimes I completely forget you are only five years old." Came the prase from an impressed Itachi.

"I would not be too happy brother, as you will need to get you own food." said Hinoko with a grin as he threw one of the fish into the air, only for it to be swooped upon by a crow that had been sitting in the tree watching him.

Frowning Itachi threw a senbon needle hitting Hinoko in the ankle disrupting the chakra flow threw that leg causing him to fall into the water.

Laughing as he walked back to the building they had called home, Itachi was interrupted by one of his summons telling him that they had a visitor at the outskirts of the hideout and heading their way fast. Quickly telling Hinoko to hide and remain hidden till he gave the all clear, Itachi made his way to the front of the hideout to see who was encroaching upon their safe haven.

Standing in the shadow of a large rock wall that hid the large building from view Itachi immediately sensed who the visitor was.

"Greetings Madara, what can I do for you?" said Itachi in his monotone voice.

Stepping from behind a large tree Madara Uchiha appeared in his usual Akatsuki cloak of black with red clouds and his orange swirl face mask.

"Itachi, I have come to talk to you in regards to some rumours that have been circulating about another Uchiha survivor other than your brother. Is there any truth to these so called rumours?" replied Madara.

Staring at each other for a long period of time Itachi replied with a hint of fear in his voice.

"What are you trying to say to me Madara, that I have been keeping secrets from you or that I was not as thorough you thought I am? Itachi replied trying to dissuade Madara from the belief that there was a fourth Uchiha out there, or hidden in a small alcove that's opening was under the surface of the dam.

"I am just here to find if there is any truth to the rumours, and if so then perhaps we have someone else to help with our cause. If not then they must be eliminated immediately as they could be a problem to our plans." was the only thing Madara said before he disappeared in a swirl that Itachi knew to be the Mangekyo ability Kamui.

Checking with his summons that their was no one in the are, Itachi gave Hinoko the all-clear signal. Appearing next to in a swirl of leaves, they both knew it was time for Hinoko to go to the Hidden Village of Kohona for it was not safe for him to be here any-more. And Itachi would not let him fall into the hands of Madara or be injured in anyway if he could help it..

"I'm leaving, arent I." said Hinoko.

"I'm sorry, but yes we will leave tonight." was all that was said between the two before Itachi left to go inside and plan for Hinoko's revealing to Konoha.

_A/N. Let me know what you think, but please no flamers! If you don't like just forget you ever read it. Cheers SimFlyer._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N. This is just something that i thought up while at work on the night shift. I know i have changed so much of both worlds but for my story it is needed. Just so you know i do not own either Naruto or Harry Potter, so please don't treat this as a professional piece of literature and enjoy._

**Child of Fire**

**Chapter 4.**

Hinoko and Itachi were travelling at high speed, tree hopping their way to the Hidden Village of Kohona. Being the prodigy that he was, Hinoko was easily able to keep pace with Itachi for the entire trip. He knew what he was heading towards in relation to how he would be treated once he arrived at Konoha, because Itachi had been completely honest with him in regards to the Uchiha massacre. Hinoko knew that Itachi had been ordered by the advisory council under cover of the ANBU Root division that he had been an operative of as a spy, to eliminate the Uchiha clan. He was very proud of Itachi and his dedication to the Village at the cost of his reputation and the love of his younger brother Sasuke. Hinoko knew he would be his toughest critic because he had no plans to lie about his training with the missing-nin.

As they approached the outer limits of Kohona, they were meet by a white haired shinobi with red lines running from his eyes down his cheeks and a headband with the kanji for "oil" on it.

"Hello Jiraiya, how are you?" questioned Itachi in polite greeting.

"Hello Itachi, I'm fine. My new book is about to be released and it is the best yet. So how have you been since our last communication?" said Jiraiya.

"Everything has been as good as could be hoped, Madara heard news of Hinoko's existence sooner than I would have liked but there is nothing that can be done about that. I only hope that the story of his training and life will be taken for truth and not speculated upon too much. How is Sasuke? Should he not be graduating soon?" said Itachi.

"Yes, I believe he is taking his exams in a few weeks. According to the Hokage his is the top of his class in all areas of training except written. He is progressing along as would be expected considering the circumstances. So is this Hinoko?

"Yes, Hinoko this is Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin of the Village of Kohona. Jiraiya this is Hinoko Uchiha, my adopted brother and student if you will. I trust you will take care of him and make sure he makes the rest of the trip safely. I must leave because not only am I too close to the Village, but I need to meet up with the Akatsuki and Madara. I believe they are planning to go after the Jinchuuriki to capture the tailed beasts." was Itachi's reply.

"Really, do you believe Naruto is safe?" questioned Jiraiya.

"For the time being, they will go after the nine-tails last as the is the youngest and most heavily protected." was all Itachi managed to say before he sensed three chakra signatures heading their way. Preparing to leave he turned to Hinoko and said with as much affection as he would hold for Sasuke "Hinoko remember what I have taught you, always watch your back and trust your instincts. You are the smartest person I have ever meet and I will see you soon." Giving Hinoko a quick hug, Itachi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Good-luck brother see you soon." whispered Hinoko before turning to face Jiraiya. "I'm ready whenever you are sir."

Before they could head off they were meet by three Kohona shinobi.

"Greetings Jiraiya, what brings you back this way?" said one of the shinobi.

"Ahh hello Kakashi, long time no see. I'm taking young man here to meet the Hokage then I plan on organising the release of my new book" said Jiraiya with a large smile on his face that gave Hinoko the impression that his cheeks were about to eat his face.

Standing infront of the pair were Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi and Anko Mitarashi. All three were Jounin and not to be messed with as they each had a fierce reputation for there skill in battle. All three turned to look at the young child who had on a small vest over a fishnet shirt and three quarter shorts taped off at the ankle, with pouches of some kind on both legs and hip. Fingerless gloves and a medium sized chokuto _(A/N I believe this is the sword Sasuke uses in shippuden)_ sword on his back. Raising and eyebrow at the look of the child Anko turned to Jiraiya.

"And who is this Brat?"

"Well I would like you to meet Hinoko Uchiha." said Jiraiya.

As soon as the words came out of his mouth all three startled and looked to the young child then back to Jiraiya.

"And you expect us to believe that this child is of the Uchiha?" Said Asuma

"Can you prove it?" said Anko while Kakashi remained silent.

Without saying a work Hinoko turned to the three and activated his Sharingan, causing all three to let out small gasp. Amazed that such a young child would have already activated his Sharingan and even progressed to have mastered it to the tree tomoe form. Smirking at them Hinoko then questioned in a child's voice.

"Is that good enough or do you want more evidence? Because as far as I know only two people here have a Sharingan and only one can turn it off and on at will! So is there anything else?

Before Anko could grab him by the collar and pound him into the ground, even though that's what she felt like doing to the boy. Kakashi cut in with a question.

"Where have you been and how have you survived the Massacre? because from the looks of your age you would have only been a child when it happened?"

"That's easy I was with my former adopted brother Itachi." said Hinoko playing along with the story Itachi and him had decided to use.

"_What! _You have been with the traitor!" screamed Anko and Asuma at the same time while Kakashi looked like his only visible eye was about to fall out.

"Yes I ran into him about a week ago when I came across Itachi on my travels. When he fled I managed to explain to Hinoko here what he had done and he agreed to come and meet the Hokage and meet his only other surviving family." was Jiraiya's quick reply to the shinobi who were still staring at Hinoko.

"I believe that we better head strait to the Hokage's office. I believe he will want to meet him and discuss what is to happen to him." said Asuma before they all agreed and began making their way toward Kohona and the Hokage's office.

All four of the adult shinobi were surprised when Hinoko had no problem tree hopping and keeping up with their fast passed running back to Kohona. As they arrived at the gates, Hinoko said "Would it have non been easier and quicker to have just shunshin to the gates?" Causing the four of them to sweat-drop.

_A/N. Let me know what you think, but please no flamers! If you don't like just forget you ever read it. Cheers SimFlyer._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N. This is just something that i thought up while at work on the night shift. I know i have changed so much of both worlds but for my story it is needed. Just so you know i do not own either Naruto or Harry Potter, so please don't treat this as a professional piece of literature and enjoy._

**Child of Fire**

**Chapter 5.**

Sitting in the office of the Hokage, Hinoko was amazed by the amount of paperwork all over the place. To him it looked like no-one had ever tried to clean the place, or heaven forbid actually do the work. Turning to face the old man sitting behind the desk, Hinoko could already sense the huge amount of chakra that this man possessed. He only hoped that the cover story that Itachi and himself had come up with would be accepted by this man, because for all the talent and ability that he already had Hinoko knew that this man would defeat him with ease. Sure he would have a chance at escaping using his speed because Itachi said he had never meet anyone who had the stamina and speed that Hinoko possessed, but this man screamed danger!

"So Jiraiya, this is the young man you spoke to me of?" questioned the Hokage to Jiraiya.

"Yes, his name is Hinoko. Hinoko Uchiha."

"Uchiha! You never said in any of your missives that he was of the Uchiha clan. Who were his parents? Questioned Sarutobi, the Hokage.

Looking to Hinoko for an answer for he was not sure to the answer himself, Jiraiya was about to respond when in a monotone voice that he learned from his older adoptive brother Hinoko answered the Hokage.

"We are not sure of the identities of my parents, Itachi found me on his way from the village after he was unfairly labelled a traitor for his loyal actions to the village. All I know is that as he was fleeing from his home and I arrived in a burst of black flames, hence he named me Hinoko." said Hinoko with a touch of anger at he parts that lead to Itachi being forced to be labelled a traitor when in all actual fact Hinoko believed he was a hero to the Village.

"Well young Hinoko, has Itachi trained you in any of the shinobi arts, that is perhaps the only information that Jiraiya here left out of his correspondence." questioned the Hokage ignoring the barbs that were sent to him from the child infront of him.

"I know a little of this and a little of that." answered Hinoko knowing that a shinobi never reveals his true ability, not even to the head of the village he was about to join.

As the conversation continued and the Hokage asked about how he was raised and who he had been introduced to, in order to try and find his true allegiance. Heaven forbid if the child was a plant and he was loyal to others over the village. It was arranged that Hinoko would head off to the academy to be tested to find what level he was at. Little did the Hokage know he was about to be shocked out of his mind. For all that Itachi was a prodigy at learning the arts he was as good at teaching them. Before the three of them made their way to the academy, the Hokage had to set some rules regarding the knowledge of true events surrounding Itachi and the Uchiha incident.

Coming to an agreement on the story that he was rescued by Jiraiya when they ran into each other after Itachi fled, and that he was lied to in order to train him for an incorrect cause, which Hinoko was very upset about they made their way over to the current academy class that was training in taijutsu outside. This class just happened to be the one that was taught by one Iruka Umino, and was attended by the only other Uchiha currently in the village.

_A/N. Let me know what you think, but please no flamers! If you don't like just forget you ever read it. Cheers SimFlyer._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N. This is just something that i thought up while at work on the night shift. I know i have changed so much of both worlds but for my story it is needed. Just so you know i do not own either Naruto or Harry Potter, so please don't treat this as a professional piece of literature and enjoy._

**Child of Fire**

**Chapter 6.**

While training his class at the academy's outside training area, Iruka Umino was interrupted by the arrival of three people. The Hokage of the village, one of the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya and a child who looked no older than seven. Immediately calling the class to gather around, Iruka addressed the visitors.

"Welcome Lord Hokage how can we help you and your companions today?" Iruka said in a formal polite tone.

"Hello Iruka and thank you, I'm here to introduce our newest academy student and get a reading on his level of ability and knowledge of the shinobi arts." said Sarutobi then turning to everyone he introduced Hinoko.

"Students I would like to introduce you to our villages newest resident, his name is Hinoko Uchiha."

This statement was meet with complete silence from all the students involved and a rather nasty glare from the only other Uchiha there. Continuing on the Hokage asked if there was anyone who would help out in testing Hinoko. Immediately Sasuke Uchiha stepped forward and volunteered himself for the task.

"Ahh thank you Sasuke, I thought you would step forward." said the Hokage Sarutobi. While everyone else was still silent as a mouse, except for Jiraiya who had the largest grin on his face and was chuckling slightly.

Stepping up to face each other, Sasuke sneered at Hinoko and asked him. "How is it you are an Uchiha when I have never meet you before, I knew almost everyone at the Uchiha compound and I have never seen you before."

Not bothering with a response to the question, Hinoko just stood in a combat ready position indicating that he was ready. This was already shocking to the other students as not many were willing to go against Sasuke because he was the top of the class, and would most likely graduate as rookie of the year next year.

Matching his stance, Iruka called the fight to begin. Before Sasuke could blink several kunai we headed directly at him, with several slightly to his left. This caused Sasuke to roll to his right but before he could get to his feet to respond, Hinoko was there delivering a kick to his upper arm just missing his head. This made Sasuke be thrown to his left and giving him the opportunity to jump back and duck before the edge of a kunai missed his face. With a smirk on his face Hinoko taunted Sasuke.

"You know, Itachi said you were a lot better than this. Although he did say you were still pathetic!" This caused Sasuke to growl with rage and charge Hinoko, throwing kicks and punches mixed in with swipes from kunai. All the while Hinoko calmly dodged each move with great ease. Moving it up a notch, Hinoko preformed some hand-seals and called out "Shadow clone Jutsu". Suddenly there was ten Hinoko's all smirking at Sasuke. This move alone cause all watching to have a look of shock on their faces, as many of the academy students had never heard of the jutsu before. And the ones that had were amazed by the fact that a child of five had created ten shadow clones and looked like it was nothing. No one except the adults saw the real Hinoko preform the body replacement technique with one of his clones and casually sit in a tree and watch as his clones toyed with Sasuke.

Sasuke had managed to get one luck shot and hit a clone in the leg with a kunai, causing him to dispel in a cloud of smoke. But it had cost him as several kunai grazed is arms and legs. The three adults knew that Hinoko was toying with Sasuke because that hit was not enough to cause a clone to dispel, and that he was deliberately only grazing Sasuke with his thrown kunai. This was even more shocking to them as the accuracy and way he was able to manoeuvre Sasuke without exerting any energy was a great indicator as to his level of ability and instinct in a fight. Having had enough and getting bored with how the fight was going, Hinoko dispelled all but one of the clones and stood facing a tired and bleeding Sasuke.

"Hmm your taijutsu and weapon handling are not very good, so I wont come at you with my chokuto but how about this." said Hinoko as he activated his Sharingan. Again causing everyone except Jiraiya to openly gasp, but none were more shocked than Sasuke who could only whisper.

"Sharingan, but how?" Smirking Hinoko openly laughed and questioned him.

"What you did not believe that I was an Uchiha? If anything I should question of you are and Uchiha, I have not even broken a sweat yet and you look a bit worn out there brother." Hinoko returned then questioned. "Hmm do I call you brother, I mean that is what I called Itachi before I found out the truth." he stated even though it hurt him to pretend that Itachi was a traitor and evil.

This made Sasuke charge him in an angry rage, causing him to loose all composure and any chance he still had. As he charged the tomoe in the clone Hinoko's eyes began to spin, and to the crowd watching and Sasuke himself all they saw was Hinoko side step his attack and thrust two kunai onto the side and back of Sasuke. Before it could go any further the Hokage stepped in and made a hand-seal followed by a large pulse of chakra. When everyone looked back at Sasuke he was unconscious on the ground without any marks on him.

_A/N. I know i have butchered a lot of the speech and jutsu names, but it would be too much hassle to write the whole San and Kun suffixes if you get my drift. Also i know my timeline is a bit wonky and maybe not exactly to either Naruto or Shippuden but this is only something to pass my time with. please remember this is FAN FICTION and not something you have bought or cast you any money. So before i become one of those people who has a longer A/N than chapter length ill cut myself off here. thanks for all you reviews i do love them. Cheers SimFlyer._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N. This is just something that i thought up while at work on the night shift. I know i have changed so much of both worlds but for my story it is needed. Just so you know i do not own either Naruto or Harry Potter, so please don't treat this as a professional piece of literature and enjoy._

**Child of Fire**

**Chapter 7.**

Silence, an ear splitting silence! That was all that was present after the group of academy student and their teacher accompanied by two of the most powerful shinobi of the village, had watched as the number one student in their year was easily defeated by a mere five year old boy. Said boy was sitting on the branch of a tree just looking down at the group as he was called over by the leader of the village.

Before either of them could say a word, a girl with bright pink hair and another with long blond hair ran strait to the side of the downed Uchiha.

"What have you done to poor Sasuke?" screeched the pink haired girl while the blond was checking him over for any cuts or bruises.

"Don't worry yourselves, he is perfectly fine. It was just a mild genjutsu. He will be back to normal in no time." Hinoko answered there worried looks.

"_That was AWESOME!_" yelled the same yellow haired boy that had tried to follow them earlier in the day.

"Shut up Naruto! Sasuke could have been hurt! And you call it awesome!" the blond scolded.

Before a full on fight could ensue Iruka ushered the class back inside, while the pink and blond haired girls took Sasuke to the Hospital to be checked up. Throwing them a grin, Hinoko turned towards Sarutobi and Jiraiya and asked if that was all.

"That was very impressive Hinoko, how would you feel about a spar against someone of a higher level?" was the question put forth by the Hokage.

"It depends, are all the shinobi of the village as self confident as Sasuke was and to what level are you going to test me? Because in all honest opinion anyone below Chunin will be a waste of time, and even then they would want to be a high level." Answered Hinoko without a hint of arrogance in his voice. It was impressive to both the adults that he seemed to say this honestly.

"I'm sure we could find someone to test you, but why don't you tell us where you believe you would be skill wise." said Jiraiya.

"Well against Itachi, I was about on par in regards to ninjutsu but he far exceeded me in genjutsu. My chakra levels would be closer to that blond headed kid, but not quite as potent. My kinjutsu is excellent but my experience with weapons other than my own chokuto are limited. Itachi said my true ability is in my speed, but that is all I am going to say as I'm not willing to give away all my secrets."

"So Itachi has been training you from a very young age. How is developed is you Sharingan in terms of its abilities?" asked the Hokage.

Not giving an answer but just smirking in reply, Hinoko flashed his Sharingan. When the Hokage looked over at Jiraiya, his eyes almost popped out of his head because at that moment Jiraiya a was rubbing his hands all over the tree he had just vacated and whispering sweet nothings to it.

"Mmmm you like how that feels don't you beautiful, I'm the famous Toad Sage you know." Before he could finish his sentence the Hokage hit him over the head, causing the genjutsu to fail and leaving a very embarrassed Jiraiya to glare at Hinoko.

"Well that is exceptional control, not only was it powerful enough to trick the famous Toad Sage here." the Hokage said with a grin thrown at Jiraiya. "But it was preformed without any hand-seals. Very impressive, you continue to amaze me young man.

Deciding to put off the testing till later, Hinoko was shown to the village hospital where he was meet by two angry kunoichi in training. 'If only looks could kill!' thought Hinoko before he realised that in all fact that Itachi probably could kill with just a look. Or at least turn someone's brain to goo, putting those thoughts aside and ignoring the two girls Hinoko was shown his way to the room Sasuke was in.

Upon entering the room, he noticed that Sasuke was sitting up in his bed and staring out the window. Coughing to get his attention, Sasuke whipped his head around to look at who had entered his room.

"What do you want?" barked Sasuke with a glare to match.

"I have come to meet my other older brother, I had heard quite a bit about you from Itachi." was the response from Hinoko.

It hurt him a lot to have to pretend that his kind and caring older brother, was a murdering traitor who hated his younger brother. All Itachi had ever had to say about Sasuke was how much he truly cared and loved him, he had tried when they were younger to shield him from the manipulations and expectations of his clan. Hinoko knew that it was destroying his heart everyday that he was not here for Sasuke, and that all Sasuke held for him was unbridled hatred was a taint an Itachi's soul that would never be removed. Itachi had explained why he had done it, and he knew it was for the best for Sasuke. He had promised Itachi that when the time came that he would stand by Sasuke and help him in any way that he could. Not for Sasuke but for the love he held towards Itachi, that bond that he shared with someone he knew was a true hero and should be honoured above anyone else in the village. Itachi had told him he almost dropped Hinoko off at the Uchiha compound at a later date, but his deal with Danzo did not protect Hinoko. Just Sasuke, and it ate him up inside.

"I want nothing to do with my traitor of a brother, and when we meet next I will kill him." snapped Sasuke, Hinoko had to hold himself back from lashing out at the older boy, but he had to stick to his plan.

"I understand, and when the time comes I will be by your side. He betrayed me as well, we are all we have now Sasuke. Hinoko had to physically restrain his tears at the thought of killing Itachi, and made a promise to himself then that one day he would prove Itachi's innocence to the Village. But not now.

Not sure what to say, Sasuke could only stare at the boy who was supposedly his adopted brother, and an Uchiha. Just nodding his head, Sasuke turned away from Hinoko and continued his staring out the window. 'How was he meant to defeat Itachi, if he could not even beat a five year old?' was the only thing running through his mind.

"He was training me as a pawn, so he could attack the village. That is what Jiraiya and the Hokage had figured out. I was to be sacrificed so that he could achieve his goals. But I'm here now, and we have each other Sasuke." Continued Hinoko in the hopes that Sasuke would not pull away from him, he had promised to look out for him. He promised his brother.

"I don't know, it... you... I cant see you as family!" Sasuke stated stubbornly. "Why should i believe you are not here to finish me off, finish us off? I am an Uchiha of Kohona, you are just someone with a Sharingan! I can do this myself, Itachi will die at my hands! Was the impassioned words that seamed to flow from Sasuke's mouth, and even though it eat Hinoko up he had to gain his trust. NO MATTER WHAT!

"Sasuke, I'm as much an Uchiha as you! The Sharingan does not define who you are, it defines what we can do! We are family. Does it really matter if we are brothers, cousins or not related at all? We are Uchiha, I'm Hinoko Uchiha, your Sasuke Uchiha and we need to defeat Itachi Uchiha! what is the common factor here? Well? It is UCHIHA! So we know what he can do, we know what we need to do and we know that together we can do it. So don't try and push me away because I have things that I can show you, and I'm sure there are things you will have to show me. I beat you because you looked at me and saw a child, I looked at you and saw a competitor! I won you lost, now learn from what happened and plan to counter it, because if we go at it again I won't play nice, I will play like my once adopted brother Itachi. Someone who killed an entire clan of shinobi and walked away. Your my brother, if not in blood then by the clan, and you can be weak with anger and revenge, but I'm going to learn from every opportunity and use it to my advantage! So are we family or are we pawns in his game?

Sitting in his hospital bed, wide eyed and jaw on the floor, Sasuke had no idea where to go from here. One the one hand this Hinoko was an Uchiha, but one trained by Itachi! On the other hand he would need help in his goal and this Uchiha child had easily beaten him... Yes he agreed with the impassioned speech, but could a ninja trust anyone without doubt? No, they can not. But Sasuke would always give true family a chance. The only question was... Is Hinoko true family?

"I understand Hinoko, i will give you a chance, a single chance. That's all I can do from here. Once we are in action, we can distinguish the true loyalty of your goals. But untill then I'm willing to give it a chance, a small one! But a chance non the less. Was Sasukes reply, even though he di not take his eyes off the view outside the window.

"That's all I ask Sasuke, that's all I ask." whispered Hinoko.

Standing outside the room listening in, the Hokage and Jiraiya had a smile on their faces. Maybe Sasuke would not devote his life to his obsession over Itachi, maybe he could have a family again. Both of them felt for Itachi, they both understood the depths his loyalty and love went, not only for the village but the two children in the other room. It was a sad day to be a shinobi in the world that day, even though no one could know.

_A/N. I'm loving all the reviews. YOU ARE AWESOME. Now some people have questioned Hinoko's skill. Don't forget everyone underestimates a five year old. Everyone! So keep reading and it will hopefully make sense. Magic will come into it but not till a bit later. The issues with his un-graduated status will be addressed a bit later. Everything will have a reason...hopefully, if iI have missed something that has not been explained for several chapter let me know. Now I'm out...enjoy SimFlyer_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N. This is just something that i thought up while at work on the night shift. I know i have changed so much of both worlds but for my story it is needed. Just so you know i do not own either Naruto or Harry Potter, so please don't treat this as a professional piece of literature and enjoy._

**Child of Fire**

**Chapter 8.**

Walking back after being refused entry to the hospital room Sasuke was resting in, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka were discussing what had happened that day.

"Do you think Sasuke will be ok?" Questioned Ino

"Definitely, as soon as he has recovered he will show that little boy what a real shinobi is!" Sakura stated passionately.

"No Forehead, I mean poor Sasuke just found out that he still has family other than his older brother. How do you think he feels? Especially because from the sounds of it, this Hinoko lived with him till now."

"Shut up Ino-pig, Sasuke is the greatest shinobi to live... like ever! And I promise once he is better, he will re-match that boy and beat him! Snapped Sakura, not fully understanding the point that Ino was trying to put across.

"Forget it forehead girl, I give up!" Ino came back with before storming off and leaving the pink haired girl to huff and continue her unimaginable dreams of little babies with pink hair and Sharingan's running around.

Itachi was making his way back to the hideout that he and Hinoko had used for the past five years. He had managed to raise the young Uchiha threw careful planning and a little help from an old lady in a nearby village. He would usually use Henge and pay the lade to babysit Hinoko while he was on mission for the Akatsuki or Madara. His plan was to train Hinoko as well as possible, then send him to the hidden village of Kohona to help Sasuke. When they are ready Hinoko is to reveal the truth to Sasuke then hopefully the three of them can take down Madara. But first Danzo and ROOT had to go. He had not planned on Madara discovering about Hinoko so soon. He only hoped he had trained him enough.

He cared for Hinoko a great deal, he called him his little brother, but he was almost like a son to him. It hurt because he had never told Hinoko that and if everything was to go as he planned, he would most likely never live long enough for it to be done. For Madara's greatest ability was his Eternal Mangekyo and even though Hinoko would never be able to achieve it, Sasuke could. All it would cost is Itachi's own Mangekyo, and eyes for that matter. But it was something that he had accepted for them both to be safe, and that's all that mattered to him. That they were both safe.

A whizzing noise broke Itachi from his thoughts as he ducked an object that would have hit his left arm, looking to the direction that the object had come from he saw someone who he had hoped not to see for a long time.

"Well well Orochimaru, what bring you to the borders of Fire country? I would have thought that this would be one of the last places that you would want to be." drawled Itachi in his trademark monotone voice, knowing it got on the former Legendary Sannin's nerves.

"I could say the same thing for you Itachi, it is surprising to find you so close to the village that you betrayed. And all alone. Where is that partner of yours? Kisame was it not?" Came a sibilant hiss that was renown for Orochimaru knowing that it only increased his dislike of him.

"Hn What do you want? Come looking for that hand of yours because I'm afraid to say that I have no idea where it is." taunted Itachi, out of the corner of his eye he noticed that while Orochimaru was trying to engage him in a verbal spar, two other nin were making their way around his flank to set up position behind him.

Before Orochimaru could reply Itachi's hands flew from his side sending two kunai behind him. This was meet with two squelching noises and two audible thuds. This spurned Orochimaru into attack sending his hidden shadow snake hands at Itachi. Dodging to the side Itachi used one of his Tessen Fans with the Uchiha logo on it to decapitate the heads of the snakes, before throwing the fan at Orochimaru. The fan flew over his head and with the pull of the attached wire curved back towards Orochimaru from behind. When the fans hit, Itachi suddenly sensed danger from his left and not a moment too soon as the Orochimaru infront of him collapsed into mud. Activating his Mangekyo, he saw the real Orochimaru coming at him fast and so pivoted on his right leg, preforming the hand-seals Itachi sent the great fireball of the Uchiha clan at him. Creating two shadow clones to attack from the opposite side to himself, Itachi followed up his fireball with a handful of kunai. Knowing Itachi's skill with the clones, Orochimaru fled before he could be injured because he had more important things to do. Oh and he had to go and get two more nin's to help him in his plans.

Heading off in the opposite direction to Orochimaru, Itachi changed course for the hideout of the Akatsuki and more importantly his partner Kisame. He did not like the subtle hint that was left about his partner, he was instrumental to his plans.

_A/N. I know i have butchered a lot of the speech and jutsu names, but it would be too much hassle to write the whole San and Kun suffixes if you get my drift. Also i know my timeline is a bit wonky and maybe not exactly to either Naruto or Shippuden but this is only something to pass my time with. please remember this is FAN FICTION and not something you have bought or cast you any money. So before i become one of those people who has a longer A/N than chapter length ill cut myself off here. thanks for all you reviews i do love them. Cheers SimFlyer._


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry people, I plan on re writing this so that it is a bit longer each chapter and well he is not so over the top at five. He will be extreamly strong but I have some other ideas as well. It may take a while to post the first chapter as the last of the Inheritance cycle has just been released and I plan to read it asap. Until then cheers. SimFlyer.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi people, the first chapter of the re write is up. Its called **Child of fire: Born from the ashes. **Please check it out and let me know what you think.


End file.
